


Sentiment

by Eskumo



Series: There Is No Alternative [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 他们不是同路人,他们眼中所见并不相同。他一直都这么想着。可依然无法控制地被他吸引。





	

“诶，居然会在你这里。”

听到这话，名取周一转过头去看。

的场静司坐在落地窗边，正一手举着个像是小纸片一样的东西，就着日暮时分最后一点阳光，读着那上面的字。

“什么？”他走到那人身边，拿过他手里的纸片。意识到那是什么的瞬间略微睁大了眼睛。

信封材质的纸，边缘是被撕过的痕迹，仅剩下一小块的纸片上好巧不巧地写着“的场”二字——是他寄给夏目的那封委托书的残片，大概是当时没有被风吹走，反而不知怎地留在了自己身上被带了回来。名取没有说话。

的场倒是一副丝毫不在意的样子说：“夏目君没能读到，反而落到了你的手里，倒也真是缘分啊。”他悠闲地看着窗外，从外面吹进来的风轻轻拂动着他的头发，夕阳照在他身上，靠窗的半身被勾上了金红色的轮廓。“那封信……你读过了吗？”他又把头转回来，抬眼看向名取，开口问道。

“没有。”毕竟是写给别人的信，他没有窥探的兴趣。

“也好。”他笑，看不出到底是希望自己读还是不读。

名取回想起从纸人那里听到的话：“我做了件不符合身份的事，写了长长的信，也不知道是否真的会送得到。”即使被提前发现飞走了，也还是听到了这一句。那个时候名取看着那封信有片刻的犹疑，最后还是将它撕了个粉碎。不想知道他写了什么，不管是蛊惑那位少年的话，还是真的表露了什么的话语。

就像从前那次在河边看到他一个人的背影，也并不想上前去看他的表情一样。

“不过——”的场又开口，把他的思绪拉了回来，“直接撕得这么碎还真是过分啊。”

“没有烧成灰已经不错了。”说着手一松，纸片被风吹开，往屋子更里面一点飘去，随后落在了地上。

“真无情。”

“你可没有资格这么指责别人。”

的场轻笑了几声作为回应。

“的场。”名取推了下眼镜，语气变得严肃，“别再靠近夏目。那孩子有他自己的道路，你不要再干涉或者利用他。”

的场却对他的话和语气都无动于衷，只是看着他，表情暧昧不置可否。过了一会儿他才又开口说话：“周一你变了……不，也没变。”他嘴角玩味地勾起，“该说是变得又像以前了。”

名取不禁一怔，却又立即觉得没什么好惊讶的。

不止一人留意到他的变化，七濑只说他变温和了，的场静司却看得这样清楚。名取周一原本就如此，即使这些年活得圆滑了些，内心里某些东西依然没变。因为的场本就聪明也好，还是几年的交情也好，这些他一早就明白。他也和名取一样十分清楚彼此间的不同，但的场却不像名取那样因为道路不同而想要拉开距离。相反，的场却向他靠近，肆无忌惮，纠缠不休。

他这样擅自前来已经不知是第几次了，即使像现在明知自己正因某件事生着他的气。但说到底也是自己一直纵着他，现在也是。

他又听到的场说：“但你还是别受他影响对妖怪动无用的感情比较好。”

无用的感情……吗？名取皱眉。还真像的场一门的当主会说出来的话。“所以说你这种冷血的人才没资格指责别人无情啊。”他说。

的场露出像是又无奈又好笑的表情，随后垂下了眼，不再和他对视：“算了，我们不是来争论这个的。”

他们早就不争论这些了，反正从来不可能达成一致。

“只不过，唯独周一不能说我冷血无情啊。”的场又说道，“我也是有各种感情的，包括无用的那些。”

他又再次看过来，赤色的眼睛盯上来的瞬间让他感觉像被攫住。名取知道他说的是什么，也猜到他接下来要说什么，或者说接下来将要发生什么。那个人看着他，仅仅是这样看着他就让他无所适从。

“我的感情，你明明是再清楚不过的。”的场静司说。

他微偏过头，微笑着，嘴角上扬到极为好看的弧度。

而名取周一说不出话来，垂在身侧一直半握着拳的手攥紧又松开。

 

 

那个人看向他的样子，还和他们少年时一样。

那么理所当然、不由分说的眼神。好像所言即是绝对正确的事实，尽管很多时候也的确如此，但也因此就不给听者留下任何余地，哪怕说的是提议或请求，似乎也都没想给出拒绝的选项。

让人不爽。像他初次见面就擅自以名字称呼，一脸无所谓地笑着叫他“周一”。

但又不仅仅是不爽，的场静司的笑容，对名取周一来说却还留下了别的什么。

他想起的是他射箭的样子。那样傲慢的自信，已经不止是势在必得，好像根本就不存在失手的可能性，好像他的场静司看中的猎物就没有不得手的道理。曾经两人一起对付三只角的妖怪时，他从高处的树叶丛里出现，他对他说“别脱靶了”，他就回他“你以为在和谁说话”。那时名取就在树下抬头望着那个身影，看他挽弓，瞄准，放箭，看他说一击即中就一击即中。三角妖怪也好名取周一也好，从被盯上的那一瞬间起便无处可逃。

那个时候也是如此。

他说：“我喜欢你哦，周一。”

那时他也是这样笑着，微偏过头，嘴角挑起，弧度恰到好处。

的场家的少爷即使说着这样的话也没有半分羞赧，反而一脸狂妄地仿佛在说“而你怎么可能不喜欢我”。

名取周一最讨厌他这副样子。

那时的场的右眼还没蒙上符条，一双赤色的凤眼就像两支利箭几乎将他刺穿。

而现在他即使将右眼藏在了刘海和符条后，剩下那只左眼里，致命的锋利也未减分毫。

他最讨厌的场静司这样的笑容和眼神，他最讨厌那人这样看着他。

明明知道，我对这样的你最没有办法。

他们不是同路人。他们眼中所见并不相同。

他一直都这么想着，一直这么告诉自己。

可依然无法控制地被他吸引。

终于弯下身一把扯过的场吻上去的时候，那个人立即双手环住他的脖子，拉着他向后倒去，贪婪地吻着他，像是要将他嘴里的空气掠取殆尽一般。

 

 

的场的吻一直如此。像是总也得不到满足。

他的动作并不急切，却吻得很深。嘴唇用力地碾压、吸吮，舌头侵入口腔一寸寸碾磨而过，像是每一寸都想要据为己有。的场静司对自己的欲望从没有丝毫掩饰，他渴求着名取，如同溺水之人渴求着呼吸，每一丝氧气都弥足珍贵，因此每一次都像要把那仅有的稀薄空气全部抽空一样，漫长的接吻中名取总觉得快要缺氧窒息。此刻的场环在他脖子上的手又逐渐圈得更紧了些，把他拉得不能再近，好像在抱紧水面上最后一根浮木。

而名取就像是被他一起拖入水底。

意识变得不由自主起来，扯在他领口的手早已松开，又顺势从那里向衣物里面探去。

眼镜似乎碍到了事，两人终于结束冗长的吻。他回过神来撑起身体看着的场静司，那人的和服已在他的动作中被拉扯得敞开，露出锁骨和胸膛，随着他接吻后变得有些急促的呼吸而起伏。但的场静司的眼神里却好像都没怎么在意这些，他只是凝视着名取周一，然后抬起双手，摘下他的眼镜。

名取也不知道为什么，他每次摘下他眼镜时总是一副颇为认真的样子，双手扶上镜架两侧然后取下的动作里有种郑重的仪式感，而移去镜片后的视野中，那双红色的眼睛直直望进他眼里。

恍神的瞬间的场静司支起身体凑过来又吻上他，牙齿轻咬他的下嘴唇。而名取也回以亲吻，一手绕过的场静司的脖子，身体前倾推着他再次倒下的时候手抓向他头发束着的位置，将发带一解，一头黑色的长发就散开一地。

 

 

名取周一没有对的场静司说过我喜欢你。那时的场静司的告白，他没有给予语言的回应。

他一直没有说出过那句话，一直固执地坚持着好像那是他最后一道防线。他想自己也许是在害怕着什么，好像那句话一旦说出了口，就再无路可退。

喜欢的场静司是在他告白之前。意识到的时候一切就都已经来不及。

他不知道的场静司对他的喜欢从开始到告白之间隔了多久又经历了什么，但他对的场静司的喜欢却从没打算说出口，一开始就没有。

因为他们是不同道路上的人，因为他们眼中所见不同。即使同样看得到妖怪，即使同样选择了成为除妖人，那些物象映在他们眼里也是不同的样子，他们对妖、甚至对人的态度都不一样。从一开始他就清楚这一点，也因此从意识到自己感情的那一刻，他就知道他们没法在一起。

他不该喜欢上的场静司。

他把这份感情就放在心里某个角落，他以为慢慢地它就会消失。等到有一天他离开的场静司，等到高中毕业时他离开此地，他会到全新的环境里，一个没有的场静司的地方，他会遇到全新的人。到那时的场静司就会成为他记忆里一道模糊的影子，和他那份感情一起成为某段不必再提的往事，逐渐被他淡忘。

可狡猾的的场静司却不肯让他如愿以偿。某天某个猝不及防的黄昏，他跑来找他，带着那一如既往令他招架不来的笑容，开口对他说：“我喜欢你哦，周一。”连句尾的语调都那么无所顾忌。

于是在他能离开之前，在他能忘记的场静司之前，那个人却先找到了他，以自己的告白和自己的感情，将名取周一永远地困在了名为“的场静司”的咒缚里。

原本只是自己单方面的恋慕突然得到了回应，再多的抗拒却也压不住心底那一丝最为普通不过的喜悦。

明明不该是这样的。

的场静司也不该喜欢名取周一。

可的场静司笑得那么理所当然，那么毫无顾虑，好像自己的那些担忧和踟躇对他而言根本都不值一提。

而他锐利的眼神，他看着他的样子，从眉梢到嘴角像是都写满了自信，又像是将他看透，又或许是将他看透的自信。我喜欢你，周一，而你怎么可能不喜欢我。

的场静司说的总是正确的事实，名取周一的确喜欢着他。

那个人早已看穿，而自己无处可逃。

那时他们两个人肩并肩坐在廊前，名取家的院子里洒满夕阳绚丽的颜色。的场转过身来跟他告白，也不在意名取听了他的告白后就一直僵在那里毫无回应，他凑了过来，一手覆上名取瞬间僵住的手，脸庞凑到近在咫尺的距离，已经可以感觉到彼此的呼吸，一双红瞳直直地盯进自己眼里。的场的手也好，气息也好，眼神也好，都没有丝毫的动摇和慌乱，相较之下他却听着自己的心脏在胸腔里狂乱跳动，声音像是要震破耳膜。

的场对他说：“你可以吻我吗，周一？”

好像连这个他都明白。

如果不愿意说的话，用行动代替就好，你不必说出口。

不吻就是拒绝，吻下去就是回应。

红色的眼眸在咫尺之内凝视着他，像美丽又致命的陷阱。

而少年压抑已久的感情经不起诱惑。他纵身跃入。

当自己终于吻下去消弭他们之间最后的一丝距离时，他看到那双红色的眼睛甘之如饴地合上，仿佛等待已久。

而自己也在他们嘴唇相贴的一刻闭上眼睛。下一秒，不知是谁溺水一样地沦陷在谁的呼吸里。

 

 

从又一个窒息的吻里撤离出来，像终于暂且从深水里浮上来，喘着气试图找回自己的呼吸。

两人还是挪去了床上，衣物也就在转移的过程中被一件件剥尽。赤裸的身体褪去了遮掩，欲望便坦露无余。的场静司坐到床上看着他，身体略向后仰，双手撑在身后，扬着下巴嘴角勾起，引诱着他也向前凑过去，膝盖抵到他张开的两腿间。

不，不是的场静司在引诱他，是的场静司对他而言本身就是引诱。

不然为何会一直想摆脱却又都离不开。

手抚上的场静司的脸时那人闭上了眼睛，头转向他手心的方向，深吸着气，像是想让鼻腔里全部充入他的气息一般。他手指抚过他的嘴唇，又探进口中翻搅着，的场静司就吮着他的手指，舌头追着他手指的动作打转纠缠。将手指从他口中退出时牵出了银丝。

将那人扑倒到床上，顺着他的颈项一路啃咬到锁骨又再向下。而的场的手也不闲着，从他背上到腰侧一路煽风点火，绕回前面来又探向他的阴茎。他在的场的乳尖上猛地掐了一下。

一个轻声的呻吟从那人嘴里溢出，混在气音里像是叹息。

再次过去接吻时，抚上他脸的手无意间压到了些他右眼的眼罩，但的场对此并没有什么反应。而名取也就像什么都没发生一样不着痕迹地把手下移，扶在他的颈侧。的场的右眼这些年除了留下伤疤外已基本无碍，即使碰上也没有什么事。

安心中无端升出空落感，名取感觉总想抓住那人什么，却又总也抓不住。

 

 

的场继承当主之位的那一年右眼遭袭，等他伤好了以后名取才又能去的场家见到了他。戴上眼罩的少年已经能毫不在意地在人前笑得一如既往，还更多了点的场一门当主的风范。那笑容让名取看得心里十分不是滋味，比起往常他那种让人火大的傲慢的笑，这时的笑里则更蒙上了一层疏离。可是当之后只剩下他们两人，那人脸上的笑意褪尽，仅留一副漠然的表情时，名取也并不觉得好受些。

的场招待他茶水的时候碰翻了自己的杯子，他还不能适应只用一只眼视物的距离感。杯子从桌案边缘滚落，“啪”地一声摔破在地上，水在地面上一点点晕开，的场在原地低头看着，脸上的伪装也就随之逐渐褪尽。

而名取就那么看着的场嘴角的弧度慢慢消失，脸上最终变为面无表情的冷漠，他突然什么话也说不出来。

的场盯着杯子的残骸看了一会儿，然后有些烦躁地转回过头，说不管了。

摔破的杯子安静地躺在那里，即使名取隔着桌子看不见但也能感觉到，存在感强到突兀，一如此刻两人之间沉默又僵硬的空气。

他想问他你还好吗，但不管是的场会给出的回答还是实际的答案未免都太显而易见。欲言又止地盯着他裹在右眼上的咒符，倒是的场像是耐不住他的目光，略微低下头错开视线，先开口汇报了起来。

“没有什么大碍，只是皮外伤，虽然留下了伤疤，不过眼球没有受损，也还能看得……见……”他的话音随着名取的动作收住。

——名取突然起身，隔着桌子伸过手来，触上了他右眼的咒符。

“周一……？”

他的手指顺着符条极轻又缓慢地抚过。“……疼吗？”他问。

的场的嘴角又有了弧度，他说：“已经没事了。”

名取却觉得那明明是之前很疼的意思。

“可以让我看看吗？”

的场怔住了。

后来的的场静司已经毫不避讳自己右眼的伤疤，甚至会恶趣味地故意给人看。但那时他还没有，伤口刚刚痊愈，可怖的疼痛和记忆都太过新鲜太过清晰，而不过刚成为当主的少年也还不能把情绪掩藏得那么好，好不容易戴上的冷淡假面只怕稍一触碰就又剥落下来。

但名取周一的动作那么轻、那么温柔、那么小心翼翼，符条上被指尖触碰的地方连一点凹陷都没有。好像在触碰什么极易碎的表层，仅仅是停在上面又不着痕迹地缓慢滑过，什么感觉都没有。好像怕稍用力、怕再向前一点就会伤到他一样。

“可以啊。”的场静司说道。他略微退开了些距离解下眼罩，而名取就趁这时绕过桌子，迈过之前被的场碰掉的杯子，来到他身旁。

解下眼罩的的场抬起头来看他，露出右眼那里斜划而过的三道狰狞伤痕，新愈合的伤疤仍然清晰得骇人。

名取也不知道此刻自己脸上是怎样皱成一团的难看表情，只是看着的场静司对他微笑了起来，说：“你不要露出那种表情啊。”

他再一次伸出手，这次没有任何阻隔地、手掌覆上了的场静司的右眼，他能感觉到那三道疤痕印上他的掌心。的场静司闭上眼睛，睫毛擦过他的手心，名取周一能感觉到他的呼吸开始轻微地颤抖。

他看着的场静司，看着他闭着的眼，感受着他越发起伏的呼吸，手掌便顺着他的脸庞向下抚摸，也不知为何，他突然单脚跪起，身体向前凑过去，另一只手也抬起，双手捧着那人的脸，然后，鬼使神差地，吻上了他的右眼。

他听见的场静司猛地抽气。

“周一，住手！”紧接着是挣扎。

他抬起一只手想推开他，名取便抓住他的手腕，他又用另一只手，名取就去抓那一只。两人在角力中失去了平衡倒了下去，名取便按住的场，就着这个姿势固执地继续。

他的吻和他的触碰一样轻柔，但那人新伤刚愈合的皮肤仍太过敏感，越是小心翼翼的动作越让他紧闭起眼睛。名取的嘴唇轻轻贴上他的伤痕，从额头开始，到眉毛，到眼睑，再到颧骨上方，一点一点细密地吻过。他感到的场最后的一点抵抗逐渐消失，但他紧闭的眼睛和皱起的眉头他怎么也吻不平。

他支起身体看着的场静司，他的衣服在挣扎中被扯乱，领口敞开到接近肩膀，他那时刚开始留的不长不短的黑发凌乱地散在榻榻米上，而名取才发现被自己按住双腕的少年此刻连想要挡住脸上的表情都做不到。

那个时候的场静司没有笑，也没有流眼泪，他只是紧咬着牙，别开视线的眼睛里全是愤怒和不甘。对那只袭击他右眼的妖怪，对没能防住的自己，还有此刻表现出脆弱的自己。

名取松开他的手腕，他便一把扯过名取的领子把他拉向自己，然后咬上他的嘴，牙齿碰撞在一起发出声音。名取抱他的时候，他的手攀到他的背上，指甲狠狠嵌进肉里，他在名取的锁骨上又啃又咬，再次接吻的时候他咬破了他的嘴唇，血味散进彼此交错的呼吸里。

 

 

那个时候的心情，后来不知从何时起就再也回想不起来。

为什么要那样吻他的右眼，现在已记不清，但恐怕当时也并不知道。

是感到难过吗？想要吻去他的疼痛吗？想要把那些可怖的疼痛和记忆全部帮他吞下吗？

早已模糊的记忆在此刻迷蒙的欲望里变得更加含混不清。

眼罩还是在接吻中被碰得有些松垮碍事，的场索性就将它解下。露出来的右眼上曾经的新伤已成旧疤，不再像当时那样敏感得经不起触碰。

或许那时是的场静司仅有的一次流露出脆弱？名取想。而自己是想抓住他的脆弱吗？

只是，如今这个再面对那个凶狠的妖怪都能维持一副淡定自若的强者模样的的场当主，右眼也已不再是能动摇他的弱点。

“周一，你在走神。”的场说着就将绕在他身上的双腿收得紧些，把他朝自己拉得更近，臀部蹭着他硬挺的性器，大胆地昭示着邀请。

“就那么欲求不满吗？”名取只是俯身过去含起他的耳垂。

的场却享受着他的戏弄，笑意里对于他问题的答案毫不掩饰，坦然得近乎淫荡。

名取从床头取出润滑剂，裹上了液体的手指探进入口，很快又找到了位置。他听见的场发出舒服的抽气声。

彼此的身体都已熟悉过多次，快感来得驾轻就熟。

改变些力道反复按压，又加进了一根手指，从吸气声里换出几声呻吟。得到这样的反应时名取却还是有些失了神。看着的场的表情他知道，掌控着力道的是自己，游刃有余的却不是。

的场静司在右眼受伤后真正彻底地成为了的场一门的首领，同他右眼的伤疤一样变得不再能轻易触动的还有的场当主愈发完美的微笑。那时名取就从他人口中听着他统领着的场一门越来越有模有样，而自己一边独自做着除妖人的工作一边把演员的事业发展得风生水起。好像从那时开始两人突然都迅速地成长了起来，名取只记得从那个时间节点起他们越走越远。如他一直所想的那样，走上不同的道路。

那个时候，是想要抓住什么一去不返的东西吗？

那次探视后他们很久没见，名取甚至想过也许他们的关系也会随之无疾而终，曾经自己幻想过的没有的场静司的生活就此实现。

直到的场静司又一次来找到他。

他若无其事地笑着好像他们之间什么都没变，而名取周一知道自己所想的那些终究还是不可能。

没有人说过结束，他们继续在一起。但从那时起还是有什么发生了变化。少年时他们总还会做些普通情侣之间的事，是说除了性以外的，的场静司有时会笑眯眯地跑来对他说我们去约会吧，然后就扯着他的手跑去哪个祭典或森林或别的什么地方。那些事后来渐渐就越来越少，直到两人变成现在这样的关系。不是炮友，他们之间远比那要多，但说是恋人，又好像差了点什么。不上不下，不伦不类的关系。

就和此刻一样，即使赤裸相见仍仿佛有什么看不到看不清，他们实实在在地相拥着又实实在在地没有，如此贴近却又觉得相隔很远。

这样的关系为什么一直还在继续着？是自己放不了手，而的场静司这些年又为什么还在坚持？他望进对方的眼里，红色沉淀到瞳仁深处渐次转暗，他似乎在那里看到答案又似乎看不清楚。

当他挺入那人的身体时故意用力了些。想要弄疼他，想要看到他没有余裕的表情。从前那时小心翼翼，现在却想让他疼。

可是想着粗暴地对待，却总是见他稍一皱眉就又收住力道。

放缓动作顶到最深处，在确认对方完全适应了后才开始抽送。的场一手伸到两人之间抚弄自己的阴茎，而名取在一次次深入中逐渐加快了节奏。

高潮来临的时候的场静司把他拉进一个吻里，叹息一般低沉的呻吟从那人喉咙溢出又被自己咽下。射精时眼前发白的快感里不知为何名取竟觉得心里有些酸涩，恍惚间脑海中闪过的场说的话。

“我也是有各种感情的，包括无用的那部分。”你明明是再清楚不过的。

他当然是清楚的，那人所说的那些感情，太过清楚以至于不用问也知道无用的部分又是指哪些。并无利益可言的欲望和感情，他们两人之间的这些。这些对你来说都该是无用的吧？那么又为什么……

思绪被的场静司抬手抚上他脸颊的动作打断，他的拇指滑过他的眉毛和上眼睑。此时的场静司的脸上意外地没有笑容，他的表情似乎想笑又笑不出，他嘴微张开想说什么却又没有说出口。只是望着他，眼瞳的深处暗红沉淀。

 

 

夜里醒来的时候，睁眼就发现的场的手正胡乱地拨弄着自己的刘海，也不知道他是同样在半夜醒来还是一直就没睡。那人见他醒了，也就收了手坐回一旁。他低头看着他，右侧刘海的阴影下隐隐露出了疤痕，他的眼梢和嘴角都带着暧昧不明的笑意，映在自己睡意未散的眼里变得更有些朦胧，窗外的月光照进来，洒在他光裸的背上和肩上，似乎泛起一层清辉。

名取望着他，伸手抚上他的脸。

“既然是无用的感情，放手不就好了吗？”那样的话，两个人都能解脱，他们都能获得自由。

的场听到他的话笑意变得更深了，头朝他这边侧过来，脸更贴向他的手掌。“也是呢。”他说，呼出的气息拂到他的手上。

名取的手顺着他脸庞的轮廓向下，又抚摸着他垂下来的黑色长发。

在要放下的时候却被的场一把抓住手腕。

“不。”的场说，就势将他的手按向他头顶上方，然后十指相扣地钳制住。

他俯身过来看着他，黑色的长发垂下来落在他头两侧，隔绝了周围的景象，连月光都要透不进来。他看着上方的场静司的面容，那双红色的眼眸里浮动的欲望深处，却有某种更为笃定的感情在隐隐闪烁。

“绝对不会放手的。”的场静司说。

然后他吻下来，在名取能抵抗前就将舌头探进来，贪得无厌地索求。

其实也没想要抵抗。

名取抬起那只没被制住的手，攀上的场的后颈，轻轻抓住绕在手指间的黑色长发，同样耽溺地回吻他。

 

 

也许总有一天他终将能对的场静司说出我们到此结束吧。名取周一想。

可那一天究竟什么时候才能到来呢？

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看完如果喜欢的话，请不要忘了回Lofter给作者点红心蓝手和留言，谢谢。  
> 链接：http://kumo17.lofter.com/post/29ab66_d3eff21  
> 以及这里点个Kudos也好ww
> 
>  
> 
> 解释：
> 
> 是这样的关系：  
> 名取不想喜欢的场，但他做不到。  
> 的场其实很喜欢名取，无论如何也不想放手。  
> 其实两个人对对方都是那种喜欢到不行的喜欢，喜欢到放不下的喜欢。  
> 但两个人对此的态度又不一样，一个有因为放不了手而苦恼着，另一个干脆坚持着从不想放手。  
> 一个想全身而退，另一个却奋不顾身。  
> （所以其实这篇超虐的场。）  
> P.S. 这篇里周一一次也没叫过“静司”，我故意的。（当主大人我对不起你QAQ！！【土下座。）
> 
>  
> 
> 感情关系续篇里还会继续挖，这篇基本是穿插回忆交待现状，后面剧情展开也都在续篇里。  
> 感谢看到这里的你。  
> 续篇再见。


End file.
